


Quarantine Prom

by staymagical



Series: April Showers Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Current Events, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Isolation, M/M, Original Character(s), Prom, Quarantine, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith and Lance just want their daughter to have the prom she always wanted, even in the midst of a global pandemic.Keith rolls his eyes. It’s been hard, all of them stuck together in the house during this quarantine, bored, stir-crazy, isolated from friends and family. Keith, of course, is handling it better than both Lance and Kylee, but he’s always been way more of an introvert compared to Lance and Kylee is a bored teenager missing out on the joys of senior year. It’s been hard on both of them.He just hopes he can alleviate that weight a little tonight. Bring them both a bit of happiness and joy for a couple of hours. Kylee most of all.Keith picks up his sign. “Ready?”Bouquet in hand and grinning proudly, Lance links his arm through Keith’s. “Absolutely.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: April Showers Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Quarantine Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Creating April Showers Challenge Day 13, 14, 15, 16
> 
> I'm just doing whatever now, forget the prompts (not that anyone here knew them anyway lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith’s tongue peeks out between his lips, fingers pulling, folding, tucking. And failing. He makes a disgruntled noise in his throat before turning away from the bathroom mirror and striding into the bedroom.

“Lance, can you—” he points to his neck and the half-tied bowtie swooping loosely across his collarbone.

Across the room, Lance finishes buttoning his suit jacket and looks up, chuckling at the petulant picture Keith must make. 

“Come here,” he beckons with a finger. Keith complies, and with a fond shake of his head, Lance gently pulls at the bowtie which gives much too easily and Keith tries not to be annoyed with himself. These things are damn hard, okay? 

Lance just smiles, catching Keith’s eye as he nimbly ties. “Thought after the wedding ‘incident’ you’d have learned to tie these by now? Or at least get a pre-tied.”

Keith huffs. “That’s cheating. And maybe I just like the way you tie it.” He smirks up at Lance.

With a shake of his head and a fond smile, Lance pulls the tie tight, adjusting it once more before stepping back to admire his handiwork. He hums approvingly, eyes sparkling. “Wow, who is that handsome devil?” Pulling Keith back toward him, Lance lets a hand wander to the small of his back and then inch further down. “Wouldn’t mind a piece of that—”

“Ah ah, nope.” Keith steps out of his hold, slapping his hands away. “I did not put this on for you tonight.”

Lance holds his hands up in surrender. “Just admiring the view.” He finishes it off with a wink.

Keith rolls his eyes. It’s been hard, all of them stuck together in the house during this quarantine, bored, stir-crazy, isolated from friends and family. Keith, of course, is handling it better than both Lance and Kylee, but he’s always been way more of an introvert compared to Lance and Kylee is a bored teenager missing out on the joys of senior year. It’s been hard on both of them. 

He just hopes he can alleviate that weight a little tonight. Bring them both a bit of happiness and joy for a couple of hours. Kylee most of all.

Keith picks up his sign. “Ready?” 

Bouquet in hand and grinning proudly, Lance links his arm through Keith’s. “Absolutely.”

The hallway is quiet, rays from the waning sun stretching out along the carpet to light the way toward the rear of the house. As they approach Kylee’s door, a faint _tap tap tap_ of fingers on a keyboard and Keith and Lance share a smile. Distracted and unaware, perfect.

Lance knocks, breaking the silence of the house. “Kylee?” he calls through the closed door and when she bids them to enter, he opens the door a crack and pokes his head in. “We have a very important question for you.”

In the room, Keith hears Kylee’s curiosity piqued as she asks, “Yeah?” Her chair squeaks as she turns. “What is it?”

They take that as their cue, throwing the door open and walking into the room to stand side by side in front of their teenage daughter. Keith holds up his sign, simple cardboard covered in black fabric he had carefully painted to resemble a galaxy and dotted with delicately embroidered stars. And through the middle in bright turquoise lettering lined in glitter and love is the word ‘PROM?’

Beside him, Lance is beaming, offering the flowers to her and they both get down on one knee. 

“Kylee McClain,” Keith says, and no he’s not going to cry, not now, “would you do us the honor and go to prom with us?”

Kylee stares at them, lips parted in shock and hopefully, that’s a hint of happiness Keith sees tugging at the corner. A few wayward strands of hair fall out of her bun and into her eyes and she giggles. “Oh my god.”

“We know it won’t be the same,” Lance continues where Keith left off, “but we promise to show you a good time Quarantine Prom.” He waggles his eyebrows at his own joke. “Hunk’s restaurant is catering, the drinks will be flowing, and I know the DJ personally so he’ll be playing your favorites all night long.” Keith chuckles as Lance elbows him. “What do you say?”

Kylee shakes her head with a roll of her eyes but there’s a smile on her lips. “You’re such dorks.” But her smile widens, eyes glittering with sudden excitement. “Yes, yes, I’ll go with you two.”

Lance shoots to his feet with a whoop and pulls Kylee up so they can sandwich her in a hug. Keith presses a gentle kiss into her hair. 

“Wow,” Lance says into their family circle, catching Keith’s eye. “how'd we get to be the luckiest men on earth, taking this beauty to prom.”

“Promised her Hunk’s cooking?” Keith shrugs as they break apart. Kylee nods.

Lance shakes his head, a smug grin on his face. “Or maybe it’s our charm and keen sense of—”

Kylee groans to the ceiling. “No, stop it, dad.” 

And Keith’s heart swells with love for his little family. Even in the midst of a global pandemic and uncertain future, they make everything feel right. As long as they are together and surviving, everything will be okay.

“Alright,” Keith interjects, looking between the two of them before pointing a finger at Kylee. “You go get ready and we’ll pick you up at seven. But, you can’t come out of your room until then, promise?”

Kylee narrows her eyes. “What did you two do?”

Hands up, Lance begins backing toward the door. “Nothing nothing!” he says, not convincing in the slightest. “Go, get ready, you have an hour.”

“An hour?!” Kylee glances over at the clock on her nightstand before gesturing down at the sweatpants she’s wearing. “That’s not nearly enough time!”

“How about seven-thirty?” Lance counters. 

Kylee thinks about it for a beat before nodding. “Yes, better.” Then she crosses her arms, eyebrows raised and glares at each of them in turn. “And don’t be late. It’s not nice to keep a girl waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Keith says and he pushes Lance out the door.

They have some final touches to do.

* * *

Seven-thirty.

Keith takes a deep breath, swallowing nerves that truly have no reason to be there. This is his own daughter, the love of his life right next to Lance, he shouldn’t be nervous. She’ll love him no matter what. But he can’t help it. He wants this night to be perfect. 

For her.

He raises his hand and raps his knuckles against the door. 

There’s rustling within the room, a shuffle of footsteps approaching before the door opens.

And Keith gasps.

She’s absolutely stunning. Hair pulled back by elegant braids at her crown, falling off her shoulder in wavy curls and adorned with a silver leaf barrette. It’s simple but beautiful, with a few strands in the front falling loose to frame her face. 

And the dress. _The dress_.

Kylee had shown it to him over a month ago after coming home from a shopping trip with her friends but he had yet to actually see it on her. Soft lavender satin A-line skirt cinched at the waist with a deep sweetheart neckline bodice overlaid with lace that swoops up wide on her shoulders and ends in delicate lace capped sleeves. 

No pictures or on-the-hanger showing could ever do her justice. Kylee is a vision that needs to be seen in person. And despite all their joking and laughter, Keith honestly feels like they are the luckiest parents in the universe.

His eyes mist over and all he can do is breathe out a choked, “Oh, pumpkin.”

“Not a pumpkin,” she grumbles automatically but there’s a smile in her voice and a tug to her lips. It fades as she catches his eye and she points a threatening finger at him. “Stop it, you can’t cry! It’s not like I’m getting married. It’s just prom. Sort of.” Keith chuckles wetly and steps forward to pull her into a hug. “You’re going to make me cry,” she whispers into his chest.

Keith squeezes her once before stepping back and wiping his eyes. “Sorry sorry. It’s just—you look so beautiful. Our little girl is all grown up.”

She does groan then. “Okay, now you really do need to stop.” Her eyes glance down to his hand. “What’s that?” she points.

“Oh!” In all his nervousness and excitement, Keith had nearly forgotten about the little plastic box in his hand. He brings it up and pops open the lid. Sitting inside is a delicate white rose and baby's breath corsage tied with a lavender bow and a matching boutonniere. He pulls out the corsage and, eyes shining, Kylee offers her wrist. “This is for you,” Keith says, putting it on her wrist. “Your papa said I’m supposed to put it on you and you,” he hands her the boutonniere and pin, “are supposed to pin this on me.”

This is all new territory for Keith, having missed anything resembling a prom or whatever they had at the Garrison let alone any sort of school dance or function. Or any social gathering of any kind. He had a lot of learning to do. And Catching up.

Which is why Lance chose him to fetch their daughter for the night’s festivities.

Kylee’s smile at that moment makes everything worth it, glittering and so full of happiness and joy that had been dulled over the last few weeks. It had been a struggle to find a shop open and willing to make the corsage and boutonnieres but in the end, they found a few online and paid a little extra to get them here on time. They just arrived this morning.

With deft fingers, Kylee slips the boutonniere through his lapel and pats it gently before stepping back to admire her handiwork. She nods before her eyes flit passed Keith and into the hall with a frown. “Where is dad?” she asks.

Keith thumbs over his shoulder. “He’s waiting for us downstairs.” At the pinch in her brow, he chuckles. “Don’t worry, he has one too.” 

Her expression eases and her face lights up once more. And with it, Keith’s heart swells. 

A warm smile spreads across his face as he offers his arm to her. “Shall we?” 

Kylee beams, slipping her arm through his. “We shall.” And together they walk down the hallway and descend the staircase.

The steady beat of music wafts up the stairs as they make their way down, Kylee with her skirt gathered gently in one hand. Keith watches her as she starts mouthing to the lyrics of the song, waiting for the moment the living room comes into view.

He’s not disappointed.

As they reach the foot of the stairs, the soft glow from the lights illuminate her face, Kylee’s eyes widen, glowing with glee and joy as she sees what they did to the living room. String lights hang from the ceiling in a glittering canopy, continuing into the kitchen and lighting up the space with a magical aura. Yards of sheer delicate fabric drape along the walls decorated with silver stars and more twinkling lights behind them. From the kitchen, a mouth-watering aroma of Hunk’s famous steak and roasted vegetables swirling through the air. Keith leads a gobsmacked Kylee through the open living room space, the furniture now pushed to the sides to create a make-shift dance floor and Lance perched on the other side, camera in hand.

“Wow, it really is prom,” Kylee whispers, looking around the room in awe. She slips out of Keith’s arm to turn around, taking in everything, her dress twirling around her legs and catching the twinkling lights as she moves until she glows like the moon amongst the stars. 

She squeals in delight, throwing her arms around Keith with a “thank you!” before running over and doing the same to Lance. Keith is pleased to see there’s a wet shine to Lance’s eyes as he envelopes her. 

Good, at least Keith isn’t the only one to get a little teary-eyed at the sight of their daughter.

Lance steps back, holding Kylee out at arm’s length. “You look beautiful, baby girl.” His smile is soft and warm and he’s melting at the sight of her. “That dress is stunning.”

She does a little mock curtsey. “Thank you. Wish I could have shown it off at prom but this is the next best thing.”

A smirk spreads across Lance’s face and he looks up to catch Keith’s eye. “Speaking of that,” he says, grabbing the tv remote off the sofa arm nearby and pulling his laptop off the cushions, “we have one more surprise for you.”

“What?” she asks, shocked.

Lance just smiles knowingly, opening up his laptop and with a few clicks, setting it down at the front of the room facing them. Then he turns on the tv.

And a chorus of excited happy faces and voices scream out, “HAPPY PROM!”

Kylee covers her mouth with her hands, squealing in happiness and shock as the faces of her friends appear on the screen in their own individual frames. They are all donned in their own prom attire, colorful long flowing dresses and sharp fitting suits, stepping back within their frames in order to get a full picture of each other. 

“Oh my god!” Kylee jumps up and down, running forward toward the tv to get a closer look. “You’re all here!”

In the far right, Ashley leans forward, her green sequin dress sparkling. “Yes, of course! It’s prom!”

“Quarantine Prom!” Jason exclaims in the second from the left.

Hannah beams in the center. “Can’t miss that.”

There’s laughter all around and cooing over dresses and suits and compliments. Keith silently steps out of frame and joins Lance on the far side of the room, watching their daughter catch up with her friends. 

“You did good,” Lance says, nudging Keith in the side. Keith just smiles, throwing his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“We did good,” he corrects and Lance’s smile widens with pride. Keith nods toward Kylee as she does a twirl for her friends, showing off her dress. “Look at that woman we raised.”

Lance groans, knocking his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. “Oh god, don’t say that. She can’t be a woman already? I’m not ready.”

“That’s okay.” Keith squeezes Lance’s side in reassurance. From across the room, the music turns up and the teens all start whooping and dancing in their respective frames, Kylee swaying her hips to the beat of the music. “She is.”

Lance glances back at the kids and his face softens, voice wistful as he says, “She really is.”

It’s a night they will never forget, full of love and friendship and family. And as it comes to an end with a string of thank yous and hugs and kisses all around, a happy grateful Kylee makes her way up to her room only to find one more surprise waiting for her.

There, on her bed, is the sign Keith made when they asked her to prom, lovingly shaped and sewn into a pillow to forever decorate her room and remind her of the night they shared their first prom together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaylee's dress is inspired by this real [wedding dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8peegCAUGW/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) that I love by the designer Hayley Paige. 
> 
> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
